The OC Naruto style
by yukie-soulreaper-kunoichi
Summary: okay so I was watching the OC and well this came up so yeah this story is based on their trip to Mexico oh and Hinata is way OC so yeah GaaraXSakura HinataXNaruto hints don't worry they'll end up together R


Yo!Yukie here woo!The Oc Naruto style!!Well anyway I only saw the first season so too bad if you don't like it and here are the characters!Oh and this is based on their trip to Tijuana or how ever you spell it god and I'm Mexican and been there millions of times.I'm so embarrassed and ashamed. Oh and I don't own Naruto or 'The OC'

Ryan-Gaara

Marrisa-Sakura

Summer-Hinata I know it's oc but that's how I put it

Seth-Naruto

Luke-Sasuke

Holly-Ino

Sandy-Minato

Kirsten-Kushina

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LOL just play or think of the song 'California' and a montage of like well you know moments

and pictures and then end it with the pool house.Oh yeah you know you would love it you know what I'm going

to make something like that and post it well yeah

ON TO THE STORY

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So when are you guys going to head out to the comic con?"Minato asked (A/N:yeah my Sandy oc so yeah)Gaara looked over to Naruto they were talking earlier and Naruto said they were going to ditch the comic con and head over to Tijuana.Naruto looked over at his dad and smiled,"Uh,yeah we're going to head out later,right Gaara?"he looked over at the red haired boy sitting in the beanbag.Gaara looked up and nodded.Of course he didn't really care as log as Naruto kept himself out of trouble of wich there was a very thin chance of that happening.Minato nodded and went outside to the pool house where Gaara resided and to make sure they weren't going to forget anything.Naruto looked over at Gaara reading his comic without a care,"thanks and we should go soon if we want to get there without delay."

"huh?What are you talking about?I have work so I'm heading out see you in a bit."

"O-oh yeah sure I'll get the things in the car later"

"Okay!Later!"Gaara ran to where he worked to suffer rich brats come in here and act like they own the place he wasn't the only one that hated that his friend that worked with him there hated it too.Gaara went back to cleaning the counters after he finished thinking.At that moment Naruto came in with his skateboard and sat at one of the stools in front of Gaara while eavesdropping on Hinata and her group of friends.While he was listening Naruto heard Ino say that she had no room in her car and couldn't fit Sakura and Hinata in.Naruto smiled when he heard that and waited till all of the others left and it was only those two.Naruto looked at Gaara for reassurance and Gaara just nodded a 'go'.Naruto nodded back and went to the girls.Hinata was texting while talking with Sakura and Sakura was talking to Hinata.Naruto put his hand on their table and the two girls looked up at him.Then Naruto finally spoke to them,"Hey girls listen I'm sorry and all but I heard you guys didn't have rides over to Tijuana and well... I can take you."

"You were eavesdropping?"Hinata looked at him.Meanwhile Gaara was cleaning a glass and smirked shaking his head.Naruto was ready to run but pushed that aside,"...well you could call it that,but that's not the point-"

"Then what is the point?"

"-The point is you guys don't have a ride and I could take you guys."

"Well-"

"Sure thanks."Sakura stopped Hinata in mid sentence and accepted.Naruto couldn't help but smile."Okay well I'll see you guys later and don't be late because I want to get there without delay and I don't want to be late so later."While Naruto was walking he tripped,but recovered quickly and ran out leaving Gaara smirking and shaking his head trying not to laugh and the girls giggling.After Gaara's shift was finished and all of their things were in the car they were going to leave,but of course not without saying goodbye.Naruto and Gaara were standing outside awaiting their hugs and and Naruto's smothering before leaving.Kushina came out and gave both of the boys a hug and Naruto a kiss and some money for the "comic con"after Minato finished he noticed Hinata and Sakura were going with them."So Naruto I see you've got someone new coming with you to the comic con."He looked over to HInata,"So are you into comics too?"Hinata looked up from her cellphone and looked at Minato."Comics?Ew!"Minato looked at her strangely and Naruto looked at his father before speaking,"Huh?Oh,no,no she's into the manga anime you know."

"Ah.I see well have fun."

"I will Dad.Thanks again."Then they took off.Later Hinata was complaining with Naruto Gaara had his head on his hand witch was supported by his elbow on the arm rest Sakura was the same,their backs facing each other both looking out the window ignoring each other both of them thinking the same thing.'It wasn't my fault sometimes I wish I could take it back.'Sakura thinking of her huge sacrifice to Sasuke and thinking wondering if it was the right thing to do or not.Gaara thinking about what happened since he was in Juvenile with Minato,getting kicked out of his house staying with Minato and his family hearing that he was going to be sent to a foster home staying in one of Kushina's model homes to escape that problem he and Sasuke burned it down he got in jail and is now adopted to Naruto's family...lucky him.Both of them were snapped out of their thoughts by the other two still bickering."Great we're not going to get there on time and I'm listening to this so called 'music'"

"Hey!Do not diss Death cab!They are the best band."

"No they aren't god you have the weirdest taste in music."

"That's not what you said when-"

"Shut up!"About three hours later they got in Mexico,but not in T.J.So they had to stay in a hotel for the night.(A/N YAY Mexican hotel...great more whining)Naruto and Gaara had to bring the bags in while the girls just had to walk in like nothing.As soon as Hinata walked into the bathroom she started,"Ew!This bathroom is like...EW!"Everyone rolled their eyes.When everyone was a little settled in Naruto was laying on the bed trying to watch television.Naruto just flipped through the channels and ceased at one point and all that was seen was static Naruto sighed,"Okay either JAG or Spongebob's on."Hinata looked at him."You know I'm not sleeping next to you."Naruto looked at her with annoyance in his eyes."Well I'm not getting off."

"Seriously get off."

"Seriously I'm not."

"Ugh,move over."

"Fine."Naruto smirked and moved over to the side.Meanwhile Gaara was still getting some things from the car and heard Sakura talking with her father and couldn't help but over hear her conversation.Sakura loved hearing her dad talk to her he understood but her mom took things way out of proportion and went too far,but the news she was going to hear wasn't something she would want to hear.On the other line Sakura's father Jimmy(A/N yeah I'm using their names on the show so yeah)hated having to tell his daughter the horrible news,but he had to suck it up both of his daughters would find out when they got home after that weekend so he just went along."Hey Sakura sweetie so how's Mexico."

"Oh well it isn't really like the brochures we got stuck in a crappy hotel."

"Oh well that doesn't sound good,but I know you'll live."

"Yeah so did you want to tell me something?"

"Yeah just that...It's just...when you get home I won't be there."Sakura thought of the worst,but pushed it aside and just thought of others things."Oh another business trip huh?Man I ha-"

"No,Sakura I won't be there and I won't be coming back."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Sweetie your mom and I got a divorce,but I will visit I promise so be strong for me well...I have to go."

"O-okay."Sakura said her voice cracking and a lump in her throat her eyes threatening to drop tears,Sakura wiped her eyes but stopped in front of the door.Sakura put her arm on the door and dug her face into it and cried her eyes out.Gaara wanted to comfort her so badly,but knew she would just push him away,he pushed that thought aside and went up to her."Sakura?"He asked quietly he put a hand on her shoulder.He expected her to push him away and say 'I'm fine just leave me alone.'but instead turned around and cried into his chest.(A/N yeah I know it didn't happen like this but I'm writing so HA!)"I can't believe he's actually gone for good!Why!?"Gaara looked down at the girl grabbing his shirt and crying into his chest like there was nothing else in the world but them Gaara rested his chin on her head and held her he held her until she stopped crying.When she finished Sakura looked up at Gaara and just went inside to join her friend Hinata.When they got inside Naruto and HInata were on the bed sleeping soundly.Sakura smiled and went to get a blanket.Gaara took the fold out matress from the couch and set it up for Sakura.When Sakura came Gaara looked at her,"Um y-you know I could sleep on the floor if you-"

"No it's okay don't worry."

"O-okay."Both of them climbed onto the bed and soon sleep over came the both of them.In the morning Gaara woke up and looked around but noticed Sakura was entwined in his arm holding them as if looking for reassuring protection.Gaara smiled and held her a little tighter and got comfortable before Sakura woke up.Before then Sakura's eyes fluttered open the sun shining on her emerald eyes.She noticed the position she and Gaara were in and wanted nothing more that to enjoy it,but knew she was with Sasuke and couldn't escape that now so she ran a hand through her hair and got up.Gaara frowned,but got up and went to the small cafe to find Naruto and HInata.When Naruto saw him he smiled and HInata smiled too."So where's Sakura?"

"She's in the shower ."Gaara sat down with the other too

"Ew!She had better be wearing shower shoes!"Hinata shouted out and the boys rolled their eyes.Not too long after Sakura came out,got dressed and went to join the others.Sakura looked at HInata and Hinata nodded at her she knew what happened to her and she just wanted her to know that she would always be there for her.After all of the finished their breakfast Naruto clapped his hands together,"Alright!So who's ready to have fun tonight party and maybe get a chance with the muchachas!?"Gaara smirked and shook his head.When the boys got the things in the car they headed off to T.J...Again.Wee.When they finally got there they checked into a hotel that was better than the last one and just settled in and when night fell the real party began.The four of them went out,well after Hinata got her mom's pain control pills,then they went out to party they were walking around and found a bar to hang out and party in.Once they got in what the boys saw were hot women and a good time well at least Naruto did,Gaara walked around and ordered a drink for himself.Sakura went up to Gaara and dragged him to the dance floor.When they got to the top what they didn't know was that Ino and Sasuke were having some fun of their own.At first Sasuke didn't really want to go,but Ino took him anyway.As they were dancing Ino started to wrap her arms around his waist and grind herself to him.Sasuke was enjoying this so he went along with the gesture.While they were dancing Ino smirked in pleasure and kept going Sasuke the same.When Sakura saw this she went up to them and was red with anger she couldn't believe what her boyfriend was doing."What are you doing!?Sasuke!"He looked at her and backed away from Ino.but Ino wasn't going to give up that easily."Oh please like tihs isn't the first time he's done this."

"What?!I swear you bitch!"Sakura exclaimed with anger.

"What?You didn't know?Please he's done the same with other girls,from the fashion show!"

"Augh!I can't believe you!You-you man whore!"Tears threatening to fall out.Then Sakura ran out of the bar past Hinata past Gaara and past Naruto she just wished tat she had never met him never.Hinata looked at her friend storm out and turned to Ino,"You know what?I knew that you would always turn out as the hooker of the group!"Then she stormed off after Ino gave her a snobby face and kissed Sasuke.When they walked out Hinata and the other saw no sign of her anywhere so Hinata thought of a quick plan,"Okay guys,Naruto you look around the streets,Gaara you look in shops restaurants and and bars I'll go look back at the hotel.Okay?good."Then they all ran off looking Gaara was especially worried he knew she would probably take it too far so he picked up the pace.Naruto was having some trouble and still had no sign of her,he was hoping she would be alright.Hinata ran as fast as she could and finally got to the hotel.She took out her key and ran in hoping she would be in there,when she saw her crying she sighed of relief and went to comfort her.Sakura felt her warm touch on her back and hugged her tightly."I-I can't believe it!I gave my virginity to him!"

"Sh it's okay."

"No it's not!I gave something very important to that bastard and he still treated me like nothing but another cigarette he enjoyed me as long as he could then he threw me on the floor and stomped on me till I was nothing!Nothing!"

"Hey,hey you know what I know what'll make you feel better how about we watch a movie and eat some ice cream?Doesn't that sound nice?"

"Y-yeah."Sakura sniffled and sat up wiping her tears."Okay well I'm going to the bathroom real quick,okay?"Sakura nodded and lied down next to Hinata's bag,she noticed the small bottle of pain-killers she left then without hesitation she grabbed them and ran off.In the bathroom Hinata dialed Naruto and waited for his answer when Naruto answered his phone and heard the news he was relieved and was going to call Gaara until he heard Hinata say she had gone missing again.Hinata quickly hung up and ran out again in search of her friend.Where was Sakura you ask well she was in a bar,just her and a few other me sitting at another table Sakura ordered a drink and opened the small bottle in her hand and drank the small pills without a care.The men at the other table were talking and soon one got up as Sakura started to become dizzy and clumsily found her way out of the bar and into the streets of Mexico.Soon she would loose all consciousness and die.When she was sure that point she went into an empty ally and laid there waiting for death to come and take her away from all of these problems.Soon Gaara Hinata and Naruto found her.Naruto just stood there Hinata cried into his shoulder and Gaara went to pick Sakura's lifeless body.

OH WELL THAT'S WHERE I'M STOPPING READ AND REVIEW THANKS FOR READING AND I'LL CONTINUE LATER HOPE YOU LIKED IT YUKIE OUT!!!i trip over chair and fallAHH!I'M OKAY


End file.
